


Lost Wolf

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	Lost Wolf

It wasn't long after you got recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. That you got called in for your first big mission. You got a call the other day about a new mission. They didn't tell you what it was about, only that it was important and that you had to come to HQ the day after.

~ Now ~  
You enter Fury's office. "Agent (L/N), are you sure you are ready for this mission. It's nothing like your earlier missions." Fury says as you walk up to his desk.  
"Only one way to find out. What's the task?" Fury nods and give you a file.  
"The Winter Soldier is missing. Has been for about 2 month. We waited to send people out, Cap thought that it would be the best to wait him out. But he ain't coming back any time soon."

(If no one read that last line in his voice, I don't even know why you're here)

There is a knock on the door and the Captain himself enters. You turn around and nods in a greeting. "Captain Rogers." Fury greets. "What brings you here today."  
"I just have some information that Agent (L/N) needs to know if she's going after Bucky." "You're dismissed." You and Steve leave Fury's office.

"So. What do I need to know about Bucky?"

=======================  


| Moskva |  
| 4 weeks later |

"You need to rest. Go find somewhere to sleep." Steve says in my earpiece, but I'm too focused on my surroundings to hear him. "(Y/N)! Are you listening? You're losing yourself. You need to rest." This time he got my attention.  
"Steve, I can't stop now. He has been seen in this area and I need to find him!" The snow is 1m deep on the streets and the snowstorm is coming in.  
"It will be dangerous to be out. You have to seek shelter until the storm has gone down." Steve pleads but he had already lost me again. I'm locking all around me, searching for the lost Soldier. The storm is coming in and the connection to Steve break off. I walk into an alleyway and sit behind a trashcan, all hotels and alternative shelters already overfilled. I had helped a mother and her child to find nearest shelter but that also meant there where no more room for me. After a while the storm calms down a little and I decide to continue my search. I stand up on frozen, still legs and start walking out of the alleyway again, the wind still strong. I start walking out of the city, ending up in a big forest. My vision starts to fade and I feel my body weakening by the second, but there is something that makes me determined to continue further into the forest, down to the knees in ice cold snow. I soon find myself outside of a cottage. The lights are out, only a few lit candles are seen in one of the windows. I get up on the front porch and knock on the door, but my body gives up on me, the door opens, revealing a man. He manage to catch me before I hit the ground. Locking at me worriedly he tries to get my attention.  
"Hey, are you all right?" He says in Russian. He picks me up and takes me inside. I later wake up, wrapped in a thick blanket and laying on a comfy couch in the living room.  
I look around me confused and on guard. When my eyes land on a dark, muscular figure standing in the door frame leading out to the kitchen. When the figure comes out from the shadows and into the dim light from the candles standing on the table next to the couch, I immediately recognized the man. Wearing his favorite red shirt, stood Bucky in front of me. "How are you feeling?"


End file.
